Into the Sickness
by Erica Sky
Summary: The one winged angel is at it again, can the world stop him? Or maybe just one woman? Rated R for strong violence and sexual themes.
1. Terror Strikes again

Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy 7, or any FF charcters. Squaresoft does Duh!  
---------  
She sat alone in the corner. She watched him as he stiched up his own wound. He didn't even flinch as he stuck the needle threw his skin. He pulled the string up pulling the large slash on his arm up. He hadn't even talked to her since he grabed her and tied her up. She had no clue who the hell he was.   
  
-He's like some powerful being of force - She thought.  
  
He had come into the small town and she just happened to be walking by when he arrived.  
Speaking something in Latin she presumed, he had yelled and summoned a large ball of fire.  
The thing was, why did he grab her? Was it cause she was there at the moment, and he needed someone to make the public take him seriously?   
  
-Damn Terroists - She mumbled to herself  
  
He didn't seem to notice her really, he just continued to fix him self up and take sips of his tea. Actually since he had grabed her, she noticed that unless something was right infront of him distracting or being part of his thought, nothing else mattered to him. Or it was more like, nothing else was even there to him.   
  
She grumbled, it had been more than half a day, she was so hungry. Somehow when he grabed her, she passed out from some substance that he gave her.When she had awoken, they were on a train. Then they got to this inn, and he kept a small dagger in his hand to keep her from screaming.  
  
She was scared anyways, after seeing him summon that powerful magic, and the long sword that hung from his belt loop. He didn't need to threaten her. She would listen to anything he would say.   
  
"Egk.." she held onto the wall.  
"What's wrong?" He spoke.  
"Huh?" She didn't move, it was the first time he had told her anything.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, coming closer. She tried to back up, though she really couldn't cause she was tied to the wall. "I'm....okay..." She stuttered.  
"No, something is wrong, don't worry I won't hurt you, I only tied you up and threatened you cause that was the only way you would follow me."  
"Uhh,...It's just that I'm hungry that's all. I'm fine...." she felt like passing out.  
He just nodded, and walked over to the counter. He pulled some dumplings and rice balls out of a package and handed them to her.  
"thanks..." She said, slowly taking them from his hand. She ate a dumpling almost as soon as she saw he wasn't trying anything.  
"Better now. I should have thought you need food." He said more like a statement then a question. She chewed her food, and he went got her some water. After she was all done, he let her go to the bathroom, and as soon as she got back tied her up again.  
"Sorry I have to tie you, but I can't let you get away."  
She finally got the courage to say something "Why am I here?"  
"Well....Cause I need you." He said sitting down and started to clean his sword and he took off his long black jacket.   
"You...Need me?"  
"Yes, I do." He said not looking up. "What's your name?" he almost commanded.  
"Uh..m..my..Name?" She said, his eyes had a dark evil look to them, she had eaten so fast she was getting sick.  
"Yes, that's what I asked for." He said looking at her oddly.  
"My name's Maya" she said and then passed out.  
  
"No, I don't want to trade it for that much. It's much too high a price."   
"It's take it or leave it, I'm not changing my price."  
  
Maya sat up, she was laying on a bed, not tied up anymore. She listened to the conversation between her kidnapper and some man at the door.  
Then she heard a gag, and the sound of a blade hitting something.  
"Egk.." she groaned realizing what he had done.  
She heard the door close, and feeling a little ill, she closed her eyes.  
A few moments later, the door opened again, and her kidnapper came back in.  
He walked into the bedroom "I'm sorry you had to hear that, are you still hungry?" he said realizing that she was awake.  
"No I'm not hungry, I want to know why you have brought me here and maybe if there was a really good reason to kill that man."  
The man just shook his head "You don't need to worry about that man or even wonder. It's not your concern. I'll explain why I brought you here. I suppose" he said sitting down in a chair near the bed.  
She sat up a bit and watched him, thinking this could be a trick.  
"I brought you here, because you are a woman and the ceremony I want to perform requires that a woman of pure mortal blood to summon it."  
"It?"  
"I really can't say much, I'm still not even sure about how the ceremony is performed but when I find out, which will be in about two days, I'll tell you more."  
"But why did you choose me, and not some other woman?"  
"Well, it's not just any pure blooded female mortal that I need. I needed someone that had been affected with mako, so much that their eye color had changed."  
"How did you know my eye's weren't always this color?"  
"Because I can read minds."  
She just looked at him, seeing that he told the truth, not that she doubted him. She pushed her long black hair out of her face and leaned back on the bed thinking. She was so very scared.  
"Your eyes couldn't naturally be that blue anyways, Your eyes are almost neon. There's not many women with mako so heavly embeded on them" he said, shifting his seat.  
"What is your name?" She asked, she was almost in a daze now. So confused on why this man would be bent on kidnapping her to do some kind of summon ceremony to call upon something that he didn't even know the exact details upon. Of course she knew that this kind of summon, which must call upon strange sources could only be some form of destruction that he wanted to cause.  
  
"My name... It's Not really important"  
"I need to call you something" Maya said.  
"Sephiroth" he said blankly.  
"So, will I be dead when this is all over." she asked  
-----------------------------  
He couldn't understand this woman. All she did was ask questions. Why didn't she scream, or want to run away? Maybe she was really scared of him and did not dare? Or was it cause she was trying to outsmart him, so she could get away when the chance came. Either way, he was watching her every move. If she tried to get out, he would stop her with one flick of his wrist.   
He was amazed with her beauty though. She sat there, in a nightgown that he had put on her while she had slept. Her skin was smooth and midnight black hair fell upon her shoulders so very lightly. It had been so long since he had really talked to anyone. Even longer since he had spoken to a woman of such beauty. He was sure she would figure out how to get away, he knew she had skill and intellgence.   
"Are you okay?" She asked him  
He realized she had just asked him another question. He couldn't help but want her, and it was so odd, cause he hadn't felt such feelings towards anyone in such a long time. Almost never had he felt such a guilt.   
"No, you shall not." He said with a gulp.  
He wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. Him, Her, the whole world could be gone when he was done with this summon. Though that was not his orignal plan, he wanted tojust get away the mortals. That's why he was trying this again.   
  
"I'll be back" he said, walking out into the other room, closing the door behind him.  
He walked to the counter, and picked up his bag. Inside the bag was a book which had all the information he needed. It was time he started to read.  
-----------------------  
"People!! Calm DOWN!!" Rufus shouted at the whole crew that sat infront of him. Everyone on the planet was on the look for sephiroth. The meeting was to decide what to do, but was becoming a crazed riot.  
"SILENCE!~ Rufus yelled for the last time. Everyone hushed instantly.  
"Thank you, now can someone explain what the hell is going on?"  
"Um, yes Sir, I can." said a small woman in a blue suit.  
"Go ahead" Rufus said sitting back in his chair.  
"Sephiroth has been seen again, he's destroyed mostly all of Costa De SoL, and kidnapped a woman by the name of Maya Kuai, 21 yr old, neon blue mako eyes and black hair, 5'1" . She has a reward money sum of $100,000" she said without taking a breath.  
"Why only $100,000?? If he took her, he still has her and he wouldn't waste his time taking a girl if he didn't have a reason. Make the money reward higher, that will cause bounty hunters to try to find him, and even if they get killed, we could find out where he's at." Rufus said, standing up. "We also believe sir, that he plans to call upon a summon to destory us all."  
"A summon to destory us? I wonder what kind, the girl provides us with few clues, Do an intense background check on her right now, find out everything about her that could make Sephiroth want her." He said, leaving the room "Yes Sir" The woman said. Everyone left, back to their work. "I wonder, maybe I might rely on that man, I mean, it's not like I have anything against him. Mako is out, Midgar is still in ruins and no one even takes us seriously no more." he sighed and put his head down.  
---------------  
Maya awoke, it was really late and dark. She tried to see if there was a lamp around, but there wasn't "Am I alone?" she said aloud.  
"No, you aren't I should put the candle in there I guess" Sephiroth came in, putting the candle on the table and sat in the chair reading his book.  
"What are you reading?" She looked at the old dusty book.  
"It's nothing, just tells me how to do this ceremony"  
She shuttered, she could see the pictures in the book, a huge ball of power that sucked people in. It was enough to almost drive her mad.  
She looked at him. She wondered why he was bent on this mass killing. Why was he like this? He looked so tough, almost like he had been fighting his whole life, which she took into account that this could be true. He wore no shirt, his white hair dangled across his face.   
His black pants were torn, and rough looking. Like he had been wearing them all his life. He had cuts all over his body, that he hadn't really cleaned off. She could tell that he didn't really take care of him self. He was really handsome she thought, she bet though he had never felt love before. 


	2. Learning New things

Disclaimer - I Do not Own Final Fantasy 7, or any other FF character. Squaresoft does. Duh.  
-------------  
He looked up at the girl for a moment and then continued to read. She just seemed so odd, he wasn't used to being in the presence of a woman, not to mention anyone at all. The book said, she had to be willing to pull into the summon. He snickered at this, she didn't agree with this, how could he make her agree with him? He tried thinking logically how he could make her do what he wanted, but there was no way, he knew even for money this girl wasn't going to do what he said. Then a thought came to him. But it was such a stupid thought, how could he make her believe that what he wanted to do was good for her? He stoped reading cause he noticed her looking at him   
"Err, You need something?" he said a bit disturbed by her stareing.  
"Oh nothing, I don't." She said, laying back down.  
"Why were you looking at me?" He asked  
"Can no one look at you? Gosh you are really strange!" She said angry, and pulled herself under the covers.   
Of all types of people, women are the strangest.....he thought.  
"I have a question" She said, coming from underneath the covers. "yes?" he asked.  
"You don't see people very much do you?" She asked. "Yes I would say taht's somewhat true, I see people but I don't actually communicate with them" he said plainly.  
She gave him a look of sorrow and confusion. "So...are you done reading the book? cause I'm just ready to die now, I mean I've been here for how long, and so let's get on with it?"  
He listened to all her thoughts and they made no sense. She was ready to die, for no reason. She had no will anymore. Maybe she would do it after all. Though for some reason after listening to her talk to herself, he was starting to feel guilty. "So you don't care about anyone anymore?" He said to her.  
"What?" - Did he just read my thoughts again?  
"Oh nothing...." He said. He walked over to the bed. "What are you doing?"She asked backing away "I'm going to sleep, I get tired too." He said already pulling up the covers  
"Hey!! I'm in here though you can't do that!" She screamed at him. He was really confused, and her mind was in such panic that he couldn't understand from her thoughts why she was.  
"Why can't I sleep here if you are there, you aren't special or anything, I could make you sleep on the floor you selfish woman" He said.  
"Why you......! Don't you get it? I'm a lady! We aren't like, you know, so go sleep somewhere else, please?" she remembered he was really in control anyways.  
  
"We aren't like what?" he was so confused.  
"Oh God, Don't tell me, you know nothing about like women or romance do you?"  
"No actually, I don't. I"ve never really taken any intrest in women before."  
-Wow, he's really strange. he wants to destory the world and he knows nothing about women. This man is clearly insane, and must have been beaten when he was a child - She thought to herself.  
  
She thinks I was beaten? Ha, that's funny, more like I was beating.....he thought  
"Look, just tell me what's so wrong with sleep in the same bed, I'm just going to sleep, I won't try to kill you okay?" he said yawning.  
"That's not the issue! It just É Oh hell you don't get it forget it just don't dare touch me or I'll scream"  
"You scream I could slit your throat, what's wrong with you I don't like you bossing me around" He said getting very steamed.  
It was a very intresting night....  
-------------------------   
Rufus didn't know what to do. He was still thinking of what he would tell the public. As long as Shinra got the most money out of the deal he was happy. Linda came into the room, ready with the papers. "Here you go sir, all the information that you requested and the latests wereabouts of sephiroth that are marked on this map," She said pulling the map out of the folder.  
"Thank you very much, please cancel all my meetings and take all my calls I'm leaving for the day" he said getting up, and grabing his coat.  
"Yes sir!" She said and went back to her desk.  
-Now time for my big plan to start rolling - Rufus thought with a laugh as he walked out of the office. He over looked the papers seeing all of her history background information. It was really intresting and he could see why sephirtoth would want to kidnap her. It made plenty of sense now he was using her and he overread all of the things that sephiroth would have to do.  
  
"Oh my God," Rufus cupped his mouth as he looked at the images that Linda had given her. This girl had been part of the jenova project. "She's a cetra" He thought. Or at least half of one. She could speak to the planet and she was almost just like sephiroth. She had no parents recorded she must have lived in orphanges all her life. She seemed to be a failed project liked Cloud.  
Rufus quickly grabed the phone and started to dial Linda.  
-Ring Ring -  
"Hello?"  
"Linda come over here right now I need to make an emergency meeting right now."  
"Why what's wrong Sir?"  
"Please don't ask questions, just do as I say" Rufus hung up the phone   
  
---------  
Maya yawned as she awoke. Then She screamed....  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"  
She jumped out of the bed, and then was surprised that she hadn't been tied up in the first place.  
"Huh?" Sephiroth said as he stumbled out of the bed sleeply. "How dare you yell at me! I'm supposed to be kidnapping you! Not the other way around"  
She then smacked him with a large stick.  
"Why you little bitch," he said chasing her out of the room  
"AHHHH! If you kill me!!! ....yo....yy...you can't do the cermony!!!"  
He stoped.  
  
"Damn you. But please, explain why the hell did you wake me up like that?"  
"I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT!!!" She sighed and sat on the floor.  
"You can't sleep next to a woman half naked that you've kidnapped..."  
"I didn't even touch you, I wasn't going to sleep on the cold bare floor" he said,  
"You know nothing about women or people do you?" She said angrly.  
"I know that I control you, so go sit over there I'm going to get ready to leave"  
"What makes you think I'll listen to you anymore? You aren't even armed"  
Then he pulled up his summoning powers and conjusted the fire from his palm..  
"Oh...okay" She smiled weakly " okay okay I'll go sit down"  
"Good.." He said as he went over to kitchen to get ready and grabed his stuff.  
"I'm going to go threw hell this week..." She sighed  
  
-----------  
  
'Cloud! Your son is in the bathroom again, and he's making a frikin mess! GO CLEAN IT UP NOW!!"  
Tifa screamed into the living room.  
"Hahaa, Cloud!!" Barret laughed at him  
"Shut up, you old fart." Cloud snickered.  
"WHAT MAKES ME THE OLD FART?" Barret growled as he got up from his seat.  
"Cause you have gray hairs" Cloud said as he ran away before Barret could catch him.  
-Nock Nock Nock!-  
"Hey, what are you doing in there little guy?" Cloud asked.  
"nothing!" you could hear some rumbling behind the door, and a cabinet snap shut.  
Then the door opened, a small boy with moppy looking blonde hair who had a tee shirt and jeans on that were covered with some unknown substance. 


End file.
